La piedra de los heroes
by CerezoUzumaki
Summary: Lo que paso ese día traspaso barreras, y llego a formar lo que hoy es. Kakasaku. Drabble


Este oneshot es un KakaSaku. Me encanta esta pareja, básicamente me gustan casi todas las parejas.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes ni el espacio son míos, este oneshot es de mi autoría.

**La piedra de los héroes**

Se sentía derrumbado, así se sentía cada vez que estaba frente a La Piedra de los Héroes, veía el nombre de Rin y el de Obito inscritos en la piedra, y pensar que este ultimo había causado prácticamente toda la guerra que acababa de finalizar, pensar que tal vez que fue cuando lo vio atravesando el pecho de Rin.

Le habría gustado haber pasado mas tiempo con el Obito que le había enseñado a no abandonar a sus amigos ni compañeros, este le había llegado a agradar tanto antes de morir.

Cada vez que iba a visitarlos se quedaba pensando en cuan genial habría sido pasar mas tiempo con ellos, cuan fantástico habría sido compartir tiempo en las misiones y después de ellas.

No le guardaba rencor a quien se hacia llamar Tobi, porque él habría hecho todo lo posible, seria capaz de todo por Sakura, porque, si, el estaba enamorado de su alumna, la pelirrosa y una de las mejores medico ninja del mundo shinobi, para ser especifico, la mejor, solo antecedida por su maestra la quinta Hokage, aunque esta ultima afirmaba que Sakura y Shizune ya la habían superado.

Le entristecía el recordar el dolor de Sakura, porque en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, dos ninjas ANBU muy cualificados y poderosos; ella no tenia la mas mínima idea de eso, la pelirrosa engañada creía que sus padres eran mercaderes y por eso casi no estaban en casa, al parecer ellos se lo tenían muy guardado, ella sabia que era por protegerla.

Le era costumbre encontrarla, frente a El Monumento a los Caídos también,, cuando esto sucedía hacían de cuenta como si no se vieran, porque ambos sabían que ese era su momento de debilidad, cuando sus fuerzas y alientos flaqueaban.

Mientras seguía pensando, desconectado prácticamente de la realidad, y del mundo no se dio cuenta de que su amada pelirrosa había llegado de una misión y se estaba acercando dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, eso era algo que el no sabia, pero que en el fondo esperaba y le gustaría.

-Kakashi- dijo la ex alumna de la hokage, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ninja que copia.

-¿Si, Sakura?- le respondió amablemente, como quien habla a su hijo pensando en cuanto le quiere.

-Quería decirte algo muy importante- dijo ella decidida, como la valiente ninja que era, sentía la voluntad de fuego y su sangre caliente, entremezcladas, recorriendo sus venas.

-¿Muy importante? – Se sorprendió, ella no solía hablar de cosas relevantes con el, aunque siempre se mantenían en contacto- dime lo que quieras- ¿Seria algo malo? Esperaba que no.

-Tengo sentimientos de amor recientemente encontrados hacia ti- dijo ella con un desvanecido animo, con sus mejillas color carmín y su mirada desviada.

No se lo esperaba, él no solía dejarse llevar por las añoranzas del corazón, pero ella, ¡ella!, su Sakura, lo amaba. Eso significaba que todos podían tener un final feliz, incluso el, después de todos sus errores, incluso después de la desastrosa guerra.

-¿Me amas, Sakura?- dijo el ligeramente sonrojado ninja que copia, pero todo esto oculto tras su mascara- Porque si tu respuesta es si, eres total y completamente correspondida.

En ese momento, Sakura haciendo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba lo abrazo, ajo su mascara, sin encontrar otra debajo, ante lo cual rio ligeramente y lo beso, no con remordimiento, ni tristeza, sino como si no hubiera un mañana, en ese momento se sintió inmensamente feliz, como si hubiera logrado todo, se sentía realizada.

La noticia de su matrimonio, dos años después de ese grato y memorable día fue bien recibida, todos sabían por lo que ellos habían pasado y eran conscientes de que ellos dos merecían ser total y completamente felices.

* * *

CerezoUzumaki

Me gusto mucho haber escrito esto, espero guste a alguien.


End file.
